tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Maoman
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Tekkit Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:2012-08-16 17.59.54.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MinecraftRogue (Talk) 22:02, August 16, 2012 Great Guide! Hey, nice Nuclear reactor guide Just wanted to say thanks for making such a great guide, it helped me out a lot :D Thanks, hope to see more guides in the future! :D No problem. I hope I have something else worth writing a guide for. XD The only reason I wrote this one at all was because of how overly complicated the main Nuclear Reactor Page is.Maoman (talk) 07:59, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Reactor tutorial Hey, the page is up and running. Seems like Wikia's servers were a little slow at the time you created the page, but everything's working fine now. I renamed the page so that all the pages concerning the reactor itself can be found as subpages of the main Nuclear Reactor article. The page is now called Nuclear Reactor/Easy Tutorial. The Exterminator {ADMIN}talk • • 16:37, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Alright, thank you! :) Maoman (talk) 02:10, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey there! I've read your "Nuclear Reactor/Easy Tutorial" - both before the change to condensers and after - and I really think it should be renamed to "Walkthrough" instead of "Easy Tutorial" - just something else to avoid the impression that this is for beginners. While it is definitely easier now than before you made the changes, I still think the title is misleading and the setup (using 6 reactor chambers and 47 uranium cells) is definitely not easy or for "beginners" - it's complete overkill for most players. Plus, judging on the number of comments from players who had theirs explode, I think it's irresponsible not to include some discussion of protection, such as building a shell out of 3-thick walls of reinforced stone. I would also be careful using words such as "completely and totally safe" as this is not the case (as proven by the comments) - with 47 uranium cells, if the ice stops the reactor could explode before the Thermal Monitor even has a chance to respond. It's good information, don't get me wrong, I just don't like seeing so many angry comments. Granted, some of them may not have followed instructions perfectly, but that's part of the problem: giving the players a false sense of security by calling it "easy" when it is, in fact, not for beginners. Thx! Mdouglas3 (talk) 21:05, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Gem Armour Editor Thanks, I'll keep an eye on that guy. Also, when you leave a message on my talk page, type four ~~~ of those and it leaves your signature so I don't have to look through the history to find who left me a message. I did this too when I first joined, don't worry. [[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] Talk • Blog • Edits: 02:39, August 27, 2012 (UTC) I usually do, I forgot that time - I went back and edited my signature in, is it not there? : / Maoman (talk) 02:54, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'm the one who asked about the energy link substitute on the nuclear reactor page yesterday, you said about using a sorter with pneumatic tubes but I'm a bit of a newbie at the technic pack so I was wondering if you could give me a little advice on how to substitute those parts into the system. Thanks in advance, Leighton297 (talk) 18:17, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Tutorials Yes. In my opinion, tutorials can't be called "wiki-material". In my eyes, wiki content is a database; of information on the chosen topic. Not a 'How-to' guide. If we really must have a 'how-to' guide then they should be in its own section (like minecraft wiki). Also many of the current tutorials are not written very well; with most of them even just going to a YouTube video. Cacher97 (talk) 21:58, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Ah. But you see. Your point was that the tutorial teach how to use something. However very little of the tutorials actually do that. Most of the tutorials show how to create some other item using the machines. As for the editing... no.until we have guidelines. No. Cacher97 (talk) 02:28, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I never said that we shouldn't have them. I merely said that they should be moved (or removed) to their own "Tutorials" section. Cacher97 (talk) 10:27, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Forcefield Core Hi! So, I've always appreciated the edits you make, but your work in here is on an entirely different level! Did you really make a box with forcefields just so you could test how well it worked with nukes? The information is incredible, and I thank you. Crazyc92 (talk) 19:07, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Taken Care Of Hey, thanks for notifying me. That IP has been banned for 2 weeks. Thanks, [[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] Talk • Blog 04:19, September 15, 2012 (UTC) I mean I just banned him with a ban length of 2 weeks :P [[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] Talk • Blog 04:34, September 15, 2012 (UTC) re: EMC First off, it doesn't really involve you so don't butt in. Admin's are suppose to be polite. If an admin is being a rude prick I will be a rude prick back. If an admin has a power trip (as the rude comment to me hinted at) I am fully within my right to have a Wikia staff member tell them that they are no Gods and to be polite or else. Second, this is a Wikia -- not everything is in MLA format. it's random people throwing their ideas together to make a clusterf*ck sh*tstorm of semi-useful information. If it's displeasing to you don't ask the person who's doing the work to change it, change it yourself. Lastly, if my math is wrong then tell me where or correct it yourself. Don't just say "it's wrong" as that helps no one Кэне_零三 22:46, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :Okay I owe an apology of sorts, Admin got me pissy by his inconsiderate and inappropreate introduction. Then you stepping in got me upset by adding your thoughts on something that does not "concern" (but does effect) you. :So let's address this from a new stand point. I am willing to accept my formula was wrong, but I think you are miscalculating actually. Because if Iron Bars are 96 EMC each, and an Iron Ingot is 256 EMC, with 1 Copper Ingot turning into 1 Fine Copper Wire. Iron Bars*4+Iron Ingot+Copper Coil*4 = (96*4)+(256)+(85*4) = 980. :So how did you get 725, because the math just doesn't add up to me. Кэне_零三 11:33, September 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I think you're right that him getting my name wrong was a bad start, and the rest just went down hill from there. I've been banned from the "Dead Frontier" Wiki because the admin didn't like what I did and I had contributed (he felt pages for each room were a bannable offense). I had to go through Wikia staff to get him to get off his high horse. It wasn't fun so I was probably geared up for more than was actually going on. Still, glad things settled down so we can get back to the real problem -- making this wiki up to par Кэне_零三 23:20, September 17, 2012 (UTC)